Shakespeare in Jurassic Park
Shakespeare in Jurassic Park is the group run by Rythian to exact revenge on Sjin and Duncan for the destruction of the previous Tekkit world. History Before the group was formed, Rythian, the would-be leader, woke up buried underground on an island after being killed by Sjin and Duncan and set about getting back on his feet. Remaining optimistic and determined, Rythian gathered up as many resources as he could, and relocated his base a few times, salvaging his equipment each time. Eventually, Rythian set out to find others, as he became aware of other people on the world when he found evidence of Glowstone excavation in the Nether while gathering his own. Rythian found Sips and Sjin, who took him in. Rythian pretended to have nothing and be in need of help, and he took advantage of their facilities to further increase his power at the expense of helping the duo improve Sjips Co. When Rythian felt ready, he left and set about forming his own organization. Here, Rythian Finally announced his plans: a Mage Tower and exacting vengeance on Sjin and Duncan. Before he could get started though, Rythian was joined by Zoey, who also suffered at the hands of Duncan and Sjin. Rythian built a Castle and rapidly became a true force to be reckoned with, possessing Red Matter equipment and Rending Gales (flying rings). Zoey has Dark Matter equipment, being his apprentice since she needed a new plan after losing her Mushroom village. While digging, Rythian and Zoey accidentally woke up a mysterious force that left a single message "You Dug Too Deep I Am Awakened". Rythian believes this, and a large underground monument to either a creeper or Israphel, to be a prank. Zoey was killed by Teep, a dinosaur with excellent arrow accuracy, so she and Rythian confronted and cornered the reptile, before coming to an agreement that Teep would protect the Castle while the duo were away, in exchange for his own Watch Tower to live in. After more work on the compound, and creating Volcanic Amulets, Rythian and Zoey head into the Nether to collect netherbrick and nether Warts. However, possibly because of a bug, Zoey died from fall damage when she used her Rending Gale, despite the fact that the ring is meant to prevent fall damage. Rythian managed to build a bridge for her to reach her equipment, but some of it fell into the lava and was destroyed. Regardless, the mission continued. However, Zoey came under heavy fire from Ghasts, and in a panic to reach her, Rythian hastily landed on netherrack instead of on soul sand or in lava to prevent fall damage, and died. He hurried back, collected his equipment and sought to rescue Zoey, abandoning the mission. Fortunately, Teep arrived to provide ranged assistance and they managed to escape the Nether. Instead of ending up back at their portal however, they found themselves in the Nether Portal that Simon, Lewis and Duncan built during their Tekkit series. Rythian took this opportunity to scout around the Honeydew Inc. compound, waypointing the location, and being disgusted by the "science" going on in the Jaffa Factory. As Rythian and Teep scouted the place, Zoey discretely stole some items from the facility. Knowing that the Sjips Co. work shed was merely a decoy, Rythian headed back to the real Sjips Co. base of operations to monitor how far they progressed since he worked for them. After collecting this vital intel, he made boats for Zoey and Teep and returned to the Castle. Some time later, Zoey carried out more work on the exterior of the castle, building an impressive entrance with a fitting logo on the front wall, surrounding the area with a forest, setting up her farm, storing the equipment she stole and building Teep's Watch Tower. Unfortunately, Zoey had neglected to light up the tower so two Skeletons and a Creeper spawned inside. Using dirt and the tops of trees, Teep was able to get to a suitable location to shoot at the invaders. With deadly accuracy, and help from Rythian and Zoey luring out the mobs, they were swiftly dealt with. Rythian decides the Castle needs more protection than just Teep and his Guard Tower, and makes Iron Golems, Johnny Iron and Red Five, to defend the castle from mobs, also putting up Interdiction Torches around the castle; while Zoe makes a Snow Golem. Afterwards Rythian finds the graves of Steven Sentre and Jim the Super Sword that Zoeya built. The Snow Golem, named Gilbert, almost died when Teep pushed him into a stream, but with quick thinking, Zoey and Rythian rebuilt him after condensing more snow. They then head out to find Ghost, guardian of the Nether Portal but were unable to find him. However, they did find a small group of wolves and two of which were believed to be descendants of Ghost. Using bones, they tame the wolves and name them Ghost Jr. and Willow. They decided to once again enter the Nether and this time they are successful in finding some Nether Brick and reenter the Honeydew Inc. Compound. Rythian vandalises a few signs owned by the Company and one for the Sips Co. Work/Dork Shed before returning to Sjips Co. Compound where Zoe planted a sign she prepared earlier right in front of their corporate pool. Later, Zoey takes on the role of Interior Designer for the castle and sets up all the rooms to look good and to avoid science completely. There's the entrance hall filled with pictures and a Creeper face-shaped window at the end when she ran out of paintings; a kitchen with storage for meat and vegetables, and a fridge with no science - it doesn't work. There's also a magic room filled with lapis blocks, stalactites and Rythian's magical equipment, though there is a slimmed down flower of power in there. There was also a bling closet, which Rythian enjoyed more than any other room on the ground floor, much to Zoey's dismay. Upstairs was a large and magnificent bedroom - that turned out to be Zoey's, while Rythian's was apparently suited to his boring personality. Rythian insists that he would share with Zoey, then realised the awkward implicatons of that. Moving on, there was also a bathroom where nothing worked, and a library in which enchanting could be carried out. The top floor of the castle was built, but Zoey had left construction of the Wizard Tower itself to Rythian, since she had no idea how to do it. Rythain checks where the Tower of Power had been moved to, and was astonished to see the massive amount of red matter that had accumulated there; and he realises that with this, he can accomplish anything. After having a night's rest, Rythian attempts to peek on Zoey, who is changing behind the screen she built in their bedroom, but she finishes changing before he manages. The two then attempt to name the Castle, trying old ideas, new ideas, but were unable to come up with a fitting name, sticking with Black Rock Fortress as a temporary name until they could come up with something better. Rythian then decides that, for a change, they would do something for Zoey, and after the former enlisted Teep to guard the Castle with Gilbert, Johnny Iron and Red Five, head out in search of a Jungle Biome to retrieve a Jungle Tree Seed. They quickly find a jungle, but also find some houses. They go to investigate, and find the Town of Newpool which is currently being inhabited by Zyluss and Daltos. Both claim that an impressive-looking pool is theirs, though the latter also said he saw Nielsy build it himself. The two seem to have an animosity between them, with Zyluss blowing a hole in Daltos' house, in retaliation to Daltos killing Zyluss' mother, his pet rabbit and his tuna sandwich, giving graves for each. There was also a grave set out for Zyluss himself. Rythian was unsure of helping resolve the conflict, but Zoey's logic was that if they put Newpool under their protection, Sjin would target them first. Rythian and Zoey attempt to resolve the conflict by finding Nilesy and getting him to build an identical pool so they can have one each. However, Daltos gets attacked by a zombie and Rythain attempts to help, but kills Daltos with his powerful qatar. To make things even, he then murders Zyluss. Rythian then realises that resolving the conflict was hopeless, and he and Zoey leave the two to fight to the death endlessly. They head back to the Castle, Zoey grabbing a jungle sapling on the way, and Zoey volunteers to be ambassador to Newpool so she can find Nilesy and get him to build the pool. Rythian discovers a small mushroom lair Zoey had built by the castle, sheltered by a thin layer of dirt, where Barry the mushroom earned his rightful place as ruler over the red mushrooms. Zoey explains that it was because he had 21 spots, as opposed to the normal 20 spots on mushrooms that he rose to power. While Rythian is freaked out by all this, Zoey moves Barry under the Castle where she had hollowed out a massive area, and places him on a raised piece of dirt before using a bonemeal on him. Zoey then reveals that they had a baby, shocking Rythian, and even more so when she said she'd left the baby in the woods alone. Rythian rushes out to where the baby was, and it turns out to be the volcano they took basalt rock from. Zoey explained that it was her shift to look after him, and that they would go there to meet up with Nilesy if they wanted a pool built. Rythian and Zoey then head out and hire Nilesy to build their pool, first checking out his little shack of a shop, and then giving him a tour of their compound. Nilesy offers wheat to Sally and Daisy, and much to the trio's surprise, they mate and produce a child. They decide that Sally is actually male and call the child Nilesy Jr. and Zoey eventually renames Sally to Steve after their deceased sentry. They then get down to business and discuss ideas for the pool, shooting down Nilesy's idea of having an "ironic" pool made out of wood and dirt since they claim to be the richest organisation on the server (which is possibly true). Rythian gets to work on Infernal Armour while Zoey, expert interior and exterior designer and Nilesy, "professional" pool builder work out how to make it. Rythian then demonstrates the fearsome power of the Infernal Armour, deciding to deactivate it whenever he's in and around their complex. After seeing Nilesy off, Rythian and Zoey notice that they haven't seen Teep around in a while, and go to visit his tower. There, they find a threat note from an undisclosed author (presumed to be Sips or Sjin) telling Rythian to come alone and unarmed to the Captive Creeper, or their dinosaur would be eaten by his captors. Zoey runs off to formulate a plan involving maps and charts, whilst Rythian seems resigned to go to the meeting alone. Zoey tells Rythian that before he could go, Barry wants to see him. Rythian is not amused, but goes. Zoey tells Rythian that the giant mushroom isn't Barry, and then leads Rythian to her secret laboratory and shows Rythian who Barry really is - a computering system. In the laboratory filled with highly scientific experiments, Zoey leads Rythian to a room with all known Tekkit players' whereabouts are shown on computer screens. Rythian soon finds all players are represented but himself. Zoey tells Rythian that's because she trusts him. Rythian, however, finds a trapdoor that leads to a room with his whereabouts, including the dangerousness tag marked as "EXTREME". Rythian no longer wants to accept Zoey as his apprentice, but Zoey persuades Rythian to find Teep first by telling him this was the only way she could feel useful. Putting aside their differences for a while, Rythian and Zoey set out to try and find Teep, eventually spotting him being held in a giant obsidian cage near Sjips Co. Rythian moves up to negotiate with Sjin, and while he does so Zoey sneaks around and breaks Teep out. She gives him a jetpack she had made earlier, and the two of them fly away into an escape tunnel filled with brown mushroom "rebels". Zoey then tells Teep that she's not going back to Rythian and is going to lay low in the mushroom labs for a while, and gives him a chance to go back to Rythian alone. Teep declines, however, and the two of them make their way down and into the mushroom hideout. Meanwhile, Rythian is able to distract Sjin, with the two of them eventually coming to blows, but when he sees that Zoey has broken Teep out he retreats, swearing to return later and seek his revenge. He returns to Blackrock Hold only to find it empty, as both Zoey and Teep had already left him. Some time later Rythian is at BlackRock Fort still alone working on the upcoming battle. He shows around the fort and how run down its gotten. Zoey is currently with the Brown Mushroom rebels trying to convince them Teep should stay. Rythian believing he needs to get rid of everything destroys King Barry. Later, at the Rebel Base, Teep kills Prince Eggbert, a giant red mushroom. Because of this, the rebels include him in their council, infuriating Zoey, since she isn't on the council. They then head off to remove zombies from an important supply route to the base, and obliterate their dungeon with TNT. Afterwards, Zoey requests that she goes to see Duncan for advice on building a Supercomputer that the rebels want, but when she meets him, states that she wants to be able to defend herself and learn more about science. While she and Teep test out weapons they received, Rythian confronts Duncan, only to be trapped in a forcefield. Duncan reveals that he placed a nuclear device under Blackrock, and has the means to detonate it remotely. Zoey and Teep discover the confrontation and overhear the news about the nuke, and decide to leave the brown mushroom rebels for good. After Duncan leaves, Rythian escapes by blocking the solar panels powering the forcefield with some dirt and heads back to Blackrock, only to find it badly damanged from what he identifies as Dragonfire. Rythian discovers that Gilbert had hidden in Teep's old cave, and led him back outside, but was unable to find out what happened since he was mute. Meanwhile, Zoey and Teep returned to the Brown Mushroom Enclave, and the former went back to her computer. Rythian decided to fetch a weapon that he didn't want to use, and called it "the Screaming Blade" and complained that it stinged. He then found Ravs in his own pub called Crooked Caper, and spent some time drowning his grief and confiding in him. He returned to Blackrock later and found the Nuke Duncan had setup and then contacted Zoey through a messaging service, and arranged to meet her. He wanted to say "I love you", but the computer overloaded and exploded on him. Zoey approached Jeff with the intention of leaving the Enclave, only to be held at gunpoint and arrested by Teep. Members Current Members Head Wizard - Rythian Pet(s) - Willow, Ghost Jr., Daisy, Steven(Previously Sally) and Nilesy Jr. Guard(s) - Johnny Iron AKA J-Id Unit (on mission), Red Five AKA R-5b Unit, Gilbert Child - Baby Jim, Volcano found by Zoeya and Rythian when looking for Basalt Rock. Former Members Wizard Apprentice, Ambassador to Newpool, Scientist - Zoeya (Left to join Brown Mushroom Rebel Army with Teep) Guard(s) - Steven Sentre (presumed Deceased), Red Five the First AKA R-5a Unit (Missing in Action), Johnny Iron the First, Second and Third AKA J-Ia Unit, J-Ib Unit, and J-Ic Unit (Missing in Action), Teep (Left to join Brown Mushroom Rebel Army with Zoey) Sword - Super Jim (almost deceased and currently in Teep's possession) Pet(s) - Ghost Sr. (missing in action) Former Supporter and resident to castle: King Barry The Mushroom (Rotted, later decimated by Rythian, hid the super-computer under the fort. Note: His crown fell off.) Enemies Honeydew Inc. - Almost certainly confirmed due to Sips suggesting (In BlueXephos's tekkit episode 58) that they were using large amounts of Uranium to make Nukes to destory Rythian and that he's "Going down". Also due to Duncan's involvement in the Tekkit War. Duncan has proved to be hostile after trapping Rythian in a forcefield and planting a nuke under Blackrock Hold. Sips Co. - Due to Sjins involvement in the Tekkit War and killing Rythian in said War, They are the main enemy due to Sjin kidnapping Teep. Sjin's Independent Trading - Presumed closed down (Sjin's Company) Relations Unknown InTheLittleCorp Lombucket Industries MintyMinute's "The Captive Creeper" Possible Allies NewPool (Tolerated) Nilesy's Best And Greatest The Mushroom Syndicate Rav's Crooked Caper B.A.R.R.Y Files 1. Target: Rythian, Code: Shadow, Threat Level: Extreme, Weakness: Zoey, Last Location: Warning: Detected In Area, Notes: Definitely not secretly an enderman. 2. Target: Xephos, Code: Spaceman, Threat Level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Torches, Last Location: Honeydew Inc., Notes: Possible Alien? 3. Target: Lalna, Code: Goggles, Threat Level: High, Under Surviellance, Weakness: Beardman, Last Location: Unrecognized Castle, Notes: Possible ally. 4. Target: Honeydew, Code: Dwarf, Threat Level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: "Jaffa Cakes", Last Location: Honeydew Inc., Notes: Eliminate Spaceman. 5. Target: Sips, Code: Stubbles, Threat Level: Moderate, Enemy allegiance, Weakness: Pools, Last Location: Unknown, Underground, Notes: Possible Vampire? 6. Target: Nilesy, Code: Poolboy, Threat Level: None, Allied, Weakness: Minecraft, Last Location: Baby Jim, Notes: Knows things. 7. Target: Lomadia, Code: Owl, Threat level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Bigger Owls, Last Location: Unknown, Recon Required, Notes: Possible Ally. 8. Target: Toby, Code: Noodle, Threat level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Littlewood, Last Location: Unknown, Notes: More info required. 9. Target: Teep, Code: Greenman, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Meat, Last Location: Brown Mushroom Enclave, Notes: I did it Rythian, I saved our dinosaur. 10. Target: Zoey, Code: Red, Threat level: None she's totally awesome and also very good looking, Scared level:Very High, Last Location: Brown Mushroom Enclave; Notes: I'm sorry. 11. Target: Littlewood, Code: Sapling, Threat level: Moderate, No contact, Weakness: Fire, Last Location: Unknown, Notes: More info required. 12. Target: Zylus, Code: Decoy 1, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Daltos, Last Location: Newpool, Notes: Claimant to Newpool Pool. 13. Target: Daltos, Code: Decoy 2, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Zylus, Last Location: Newpool, Notes: Claimant to Newpool Pool. 14. Target: Strippin, Code: Rails, Threat level: Moderate, Allied with Goggles, Weakness: Planes, Last Location: Strippin Station, Notes: Possible Ally. 15. Target: Minty, Code: Barmaid, Threat level: Moderate, No contact, Weakness: Happy Hour, Last Location: Visiting Honeydew Inc; Notes: Neutral? 16. Target: Sjin, Code: Beardman, Threat level: High, Eliminate, Weakness: Sips, Last Location: Captive Creeper, Notes: Kill this guy okay; Power level: 604. NOTE: Most of the B.A.R.R.Y monitors no longer work. Locations *Rythian and Zoey's Castle temporarily named Blackrock Hold (Damaged) *Teep's Watch Tower *Rythian's Wizard/Mage Tower (Planning) *Teep's Cave (unofficial) *Rythian's Hut (Torn down for supplies) *Nether Portal *Barry's Royal Room (Destroyed, taken over by mobs) *Zoey's Secret Lab (Destroyed, taken over by mobs) *Several lit outposts to mark their territory (Such as the one Gilbert melted by) Non-Base Location * Brown Mushroom Enclave Trivia *Rythian has the exact opposite stance on magic and science that Sjin has; Rythian hates using science and prefers magic opposed to Sjin who hates magic and prefers science. *Rythians group is so far the only group in Tekkit who are not a company. This may be due to their goal, which, instead of producing goods, is to gather power and get revenge on Sjin and Duncan. *The relations between Shakespeare in Jurrasic Park and many other companies are as of yet unknown. *It is rumoured that Rythian is in love with Zoey, it has been implied through many videos. *Barry is not a mushroom; he is infact a science computer which Zoeya set up without Rythian knowing. The so called 'King Barry' was destroyed by Rythian in 'The Tekkit Rebirth #1'. *Rythian recently admited that he has a deep hatred of the way Duncan "disrespects" magic and science, using it only for his own advantages and even goes as far as saying that this makes him worse than anyone else on the server, as at least the others respect their various methods *In episode 1 of The Tekkit Rebirth, a red mushroom at the top of a shelf in the warehouse Teep was assaulting shouted "It's over Teep, I have the high ground", and then "Don't you try it!" This is possibly a reference to Star Wars Episode 3: The Revenge of the Sith when Obi Wan shouts the same lines to Anakin. *Throughout the series, Rythian has had several references to Endermen. In one episode (citation needed) he spots an endermen that Zoey had been searching for- this Enderman is glitching and does not teleport away at first. Rythian goes close to it, and you can almost hear him whisper "You aren't supposed to be here yet." This anomaly is pushed further when Rythian spots his screen in the B.A.R.R.Y. tracking system. His lamp is purple, the End's color, and it is noted that he "Is definately not secretly an enderman." In The Tekkit Rebirth, he states over and over how much he hates endermen, and in the end of an episode he sees that his base is griefed, and states that the fire and patterns are from a dragon. Is there an Ender Dragon loose in the server? What does it have to do with Rythian? No players have been recorded visiting The End, but Sips Co. has decimated a section of the Nether with lava pumping. The only ones to have mentioned anything close to The End were InTheLittleWood (Martyn) and LikeTotallyToby (Toby), who spoke of setting up shop in the Stronghold -- where the Ender Portal is. *When Rythian gets the void ring he states that it feels natural for him to teleport *It's possible that the mysterious force Rythian and Zoey apparently awakened when they "dug too deep" could be a dragon as Rythian identifies that one attacked Blackrock Hold. *Rythian has a strange connection to the pets of Blackrock, he never breaks a promise to rebuilding Gilbert, and doesn't put them directly into danger. Category:Organizations Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Tekkit series Category:Characters